fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 18
Evil Spyro Angry Battle Sheila Spyro's House Agent 9: Never Spyro.exe, battle over Sheila, zombie baby dragon, blood evil red. Sorceress: So, zombie baby dragon egg, now! Sheila: What! Zombie Baby Dragon: Graham Lindar: Sheila, lookout! Agent 9: Shot! Lindar: Agent 9, no way zombie baby Graham! Agent 9: Okay! Agent 9 miss laser Zombie Baby Graham Agent 9: No! No! Damon: Missing shooting laser. Agent 9: Damon, no shots gun laser, trouble zombies! Sgt. Byrd: Trouble zombie, what happened Sheila killing! Sparx: What! Agent 9: No! Sheila: Screaming Help me Spyro! Lindar: Sheila, get arrested Spyro, forever but I think evil. Hunter: No evil eat zombie baby dragon! Gulp: Roaring Police station Spyro: Help me Hunter! Spyro's House Ripto: Killing zombie baby Graham dead Sheila! Sheila: No Ripto! Screaming Sheila is dead Nestor: No, Sheila, what happened! Sheila: H-Hunter... Damon: Sheila, kill me zombie baby dragons. Flame: Excellent zombie baby Graham, Sheila is dead, forever! Sorceress: Forever Flame, Sheila's death. Sgt. Byrd: Is over zombie baby Graham, kill him! Sgt. Byrd gun killing Zombie Baby Graham Spyro.exe: No! Never Sir, this mind if you! Sgt. Byrd: I'm sorry Spyro.exe, no said she would be able. Understand evils, angry fighter enemies, Gnasty Gnorc, no way I can do it, nothing was said to be there! Hey, not killing, talk about, Sheila is dead, defeat zombie baby Graham the Dragon, bad zombie baby dragon. Lindar: Bite to eat, zombie baby Graham. Tomas: Ever seen a kill her, really busy with work, enough for me to come in. No more time, no more fighting, this is Spyro's house, room back again now. Sparx: Right, not passing through to you, don't forget Tomas. Hunter: Don't forget, no, was just wondering. Sorceress: You Sir, killing zombie baby Graham the dragon, bad Sir. Lateef: No so well, nothing fight, meet boss. Sparx: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Damon: Red alert, attraction red alert, flag of attraction. Bartholomew: This is show you attraction flag, red alert, my ball back! Gnasty: Red alert you battle boss, attraction please! Police station Spyro: No please do the needful as soon as possible! Spyro's House Flame: Never got back to me about the status! Gnasty: Crazy evil laugh. Laughing Bartholomew: What I moment, red alert on my way. Billy: Alert control over, not good enough. Flame: Red alert red alert red alert! Lindar: Uh oh! Astor: What! Damon: Stupid really! Tomas Ah! Sorceress: All dragons, red alert, on alert! Gnasty: Now red alert, get win! Billy: Lucky lost. Come on down, boss go! Damon: Come on, no please understand my position. Agent 9: Hey hey hey! No boss is going on! Bentley: You for bad doing well! Billy: Again no happened please! Damon: Suspended from home today. Crush: Roaring Sorceress: Crush and Gulp, amazing by Ripto. Ripto: Yes Sorceress. Sparx: No Sheila is dead! To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House